nintendoloungefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet
Scarlet is the name Skyra Rees gave to his Latias throughout his childhood. Skyra is known to have Latias as his favourite Pokemon, due to things throughout his childhood which led to even having a human-form Latias as an imaginary friend. However, this was not realised by the members of Nintendo Lounge until July 30th, when Skyra mentioned it to Darragh Haughey and Toby Grazier. After getting enough courage to explain why, he wrote: "I suppose you guys didn't know this, but Toby's not the only one to be infatuated with a character that doesn't exist. Throughout the development of Tales of Scarlet I hinted with it, at the scene where I healed Scarlet while offering my life in return. For years of my younger life, the Pokemon Latias was all I cared about, and today, it's one of the things I only care about now. I imagined a human form was an imaginary friend I had when I was really young. But I never really understood why, until today, when I realised I was going through the same thing as Toby. It's something I know I'm a fool to even attempt to explain, but...this is something I've gotta tell you guys one way or another. I'll probably look like a fool to some of you, but since accepting it, I've never felt so free. If you don't understand, I'm sorry, I can't explain." With this, Skyra informed Nintendo Lounge of his love for the human form of Latias- something he had never really considered until a few days before. Deciding they would find out eventually with future stories he would write, and with support from Toby Grazier and Darragh Haughey he told the members. Skyra felt less worried about it knowing he wasn't the only one like this (Toby was the same with Nelly from Inazuma Eleven.) Eventually, feeling there was some way he should express it (just as Toby had done), he tu rned his hand to drawing. After thinking of how to do it and over fifteen failed attempts, Skyra decided to replicate the Final Fantasy VIII logo and replacing the characters, and the result ended up as you see to the right. Skyra and Scarlet are today in NL as recognised as a "pairing" as Toby and Nelly are. Due to people knowing about Skyra's closeness to Latias as it was, and due to certain scenes within Tales of Scarlet (which, in itself, references her), was well recieved by Nintendo Lounge, and is now known as one of the little things of Nintendo Lounge, along with things such as Jizz Face, Nelly and Mfw wars (popularised by Harry Swift). On September 25th 2012, Skyra explained the whole story in depth. "Where to start...well, I guess I'll start where I got my first pokemon game, which was Sapphire. I played through the whole game, having only video games to block out people who bullied me (and I was only 4 at the time.) Eventually, I played through the game, and managed to find a Latias in the wild. It was by far the best Pokemon I had ever seen (and remains that way today, mind.) A few years later, my bullying was getting worse. Due to my ASD, I found it even harder to cope; I found that Latias (which I had named Scarlet, and do so for every single Latias I raise) was actually the only Pokemon I even used. By this point, I was about Year 3 or 4. Skip ahead to Year 6, where my bullying had gotten so bad, teachers thought if I carried on the way I was, that I would become suicidal. They asked what I really cared about, and I replied (quite naturally) that it was the Pokemon that I had raised all that time, Latias. Because I had spent so long alone, I found it hard to interact with anyone. One teacher, however, was an avid player of the game, and asked me if I could imagine having Latias, or the human derivitive, around me as a friend. It was psychotic, but possible suicide was considered more so, understandably. I did so, and there was a steady improvement by the end of Year 6. Then secondary school started, where my condition became even worse. And the caring understanding teachers weren't there to help. There wasn't anyone I could turn to, and I was left with Scarlet (the name for the Latias friend I had.) This carried on until Year 9, and by this point, I had grown so close to this human form of Latias, as you would if it were the only friend you had in a cruel world. I didn't trust anyone in NL with knowing the truth until July this year. That, I loved this human form of Latias, and wished it were real. By this point, I'm sure you must think I'm psychotic, but feel free to think that. It's true, I am. But the people of Nintendo Lounge understood me, and accepted it. Accepted that it was the one thing that made me happy. Throughout that three year period, I was still suicidal. Guess what stopped me? So, having read all this, feel free to judge me as you will. It doesn't matter to me." Skyra later left Nintendo Lounge with Scarlet, where they are still together despite what happens.